


Battleship

by inchresting_ideas



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Battleship, Established Relationship, M/M, just a smut shot I felt like writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inchresting_ideas/pseuds/inchresting_ideas
Summary: Dan was bored. He needed a distraction, badly. What better way to pass the time than with playing a game he saw on TikTok?
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 10





	Battleship

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed so any mistakes is on me. Also, I don't own Dan or Phil.  
> Enjoy!

“Phiiiil, I’m bored” Dan whines as he lounged in his boyfriends York sweatshirt.

“Hi bored, I’m Phil” he says, giggling as he poked his tongue through his teeth. He then promptly went back to his editing work.

“Fuck you” Dan threw their sonic pillow at Phil, “we should do something”. Not fully paying attention, Phil hummed.

“I have a game we can play” Dan suggested, in need of a distraction. Earlier he had saw a TikTok explaining the ingenuity of bottom battleship and was instantly inspired.

Phil didn’t even deign a response this time, fully immersed in making the perfect jump cut that would mask their make out session halfway through trying on couples wish outfits. Dan rolls his eyes at the juvenile content, but it did make good money and admittingly kind of fun.

After gathering his mental strength, Dan rose from his soft warm hole on the sofa to go get their copy of battleship from the cupboard. He set up the game and then stared expectantly at Phil. This was one of the many times Dan was able to enact his so called “Heart-Eyes Howell” and admire Phil’s high cheekbones and impossibly soft skin.

As if sensing his gaze, Phil looked up to see the game set up. “Battleship?” he questioned, already getting up to sit on the floor across from Dan. 

“I have an idea for a forfeit” Dan said, thinking of what was to come, if Phil consented of course.

“Well, out with-it Danny” Phil exclaimed in one of his weird accents after waiting a beat for a response.

“The loser gets fucked. Literally” Dan was already tight with anticipation, face heating up from his words.

Almost immediately, Phil’s eyes hooded, and his pupils dilated. “Well, we’ll just have to see who loses then” his voice lowered, barely concealing a smirk. They both knew Dan bottomed most of the time, with the occasional switch, but it was still fun to pretend. To base their… evening activities on a game.

“You go first” Dan said, not bothering to respond to Phil’s words. He tried to ignore how affected he was already, with his dick hardening to form a definitely noticeable tent in his pants. Not that Phil was much better. Dan looked over to the older’s crotch to see a matching tent in his skinny jeans. He was glad to know that he still affected Phil so quickly, even after all these years.

The game commenced, filled with anticipating gazes, and flushed faces. As they played, they got more into the game, almost forgetting what was promised.

“Bitch! You totally moved that ship!” Dan exclaimed after literally watching Phil move one of his pieces. He tried to sound annoyed, but he was smiling so hard his face hurt. Hard to sound intimidating when you look like a lovesick idiot.

Phil giggled, “I did nothing of the sort, Dannyboy. And even if I did, it would only be to make up for the ten extra points you gave yourself” He winked.

Dan turned bright red. “Shut up, you idiot! Fine you can win. Happy now?”

Phil moved so that he was directly in front of Dan, the game quickly abandoned. “Very” He said in a low, quiet voice that never failed to turn him on. Desperate to hide his face, Dan framed Phil’s face with his hands and closed the gap between them. Phil instantly responded, moving one arm to wrap around the younger’s waist, one on the floor supporting him.

The flat was silent, with only the wet smacking of lips and the shifting of bodies audible. Phil shifted to gently push Dan onto the floor. Dan willingly consented, moving his hands to wrap around Phil’s neck, bringing them even closer. Phil settled himself between Dan’s spread legs and kissed back harder, taking control of the kiss. Dan moaned, feeling Phil’s tongue gently lick its way into his mouth, exploring all the little crevices.

The kiss transformed into something heavier and hotter. Both trying to get as much intimacy as they could from the other. Soon, it became too hot, and clothing seemed vastly unnecessary. Phil pulled back, eliciting a whine from Dan. Through heated eyes locked onto Dan’s, Phil fingers played with the worn fabric of his hoodie.

“Can I take this off?” Phil asked. Dan nodded vigorously, desperate to feel Phil on top of him again.

“Hurry up. I want you down here” Dan whispered. In the heated atmosphere, it felt right to whisper. Phil chuckled softly and guided the hoodie up over Dan’s head, keeping eye contact. Instantly he moved his hands over the flat planes of Dan’s chest.

“You truly are beautiful” Phil whispered, making the rosy patch on Dan’s cheek turn bright red. Dan hid his face in his hands, too flustered and awkward to properly accept the complement.

“Hey” Phil said softly, gently moving Dan’s hand away from his face. He locked eyes and said emphatically, “You are”. Dan’s heart felt ready to burst. What had he ever done to deserve Phil Lester? He nodded, showing Phil he understood, even if he couldn’t express his feelings through words.

Satisfied, Phil leaned back down and connected their lips once more. Dan moved his hands up to play with the hair at the nape of Phil’s neck. Phil shivered. Suddenly frantic to touch more of Phil, he pawed at his jumper. Taking the hint, Phil leaned back and quickly shucked off the jumper and threw it somewhere across the flat. The urgency made Dan harden. Dan kissed him with more fervor, tracing nonsensical patterns down Phil’s back, eliciting a low moan from the older man. He could feel the thick outline of his member against his thigh, proving that Phil wanted this just as much as he did.

Dan needed more. “Phil, I need you now. Please” he begged. Phil, equally desperate for some sort of release, obliged. He kissed his was down Dan’s chest, taking a detour to suck Dan’s nipples.

Dan groaned, “Get on with it”, pushing Phil’s head lower still. Phil, however, did not budge, apparently having different plans in mind. His hands moved instead, playing with the coarse hair above Dan’s pants before slipping underneath and wrapping his fingers around his cock.

Dan moaned loudly, unable to contain how good that felt. Phil lifted his head to lock gazes questioningly. Dan, immediately understanding, nodded emphatically. Making quick work of it, Phil pulled Dan’s pants off, leaving him spread and very exposed.

Phil latched his lips back onto Dan’s nipple as his hand reacquainted themselves with his dick. He began to wank Dan in earnest, causing his to moan and buck his hips up into Phil’s hand. Phil moved his thumb over Dan’s slit, gathering the pre-cum there to make the wank slicker. He gradually moved his hand faster, making Dan fuck up into his fist.

“Phil” Dan exhaled, “please fuck me now. I don’t know how much more I can handle”. At that, Phil pushed his thighs further apart in response, fingers tracing lightly over Dan’s hole.

“I need to get the lube, baby. Be right back” Phil whispered, before pulling back to get the small bottle of lube stored in the drawer. Dan could hear the distinct click of the cap opening and the wet slick of the lube sliding over Phil’s fingers. Dan moans, anticipating how they would feel inside him.

Phil returns quickly, reassuming his place between Dan’s legs. In no time at all, Phil pushed two fingers into him, scissoring to prep Dan. Phil pushed his fingers in and out, gradually adding a third and fourth at Dan’s encouragement.

“I’m ready” Dan breathed, “Fuck me.”

“I plan on it” Phil responded before moving to roll on a condom and lube up his dick. Dan felt the dull head of his cock push against his loose entrance, causing is eyes to roll back into his head. He moaned as Phil slowly pushed in, no doubt watching his face for any show of discomfort.

Once Phil had bottomed out, he paused, letting Dan get used to his size. Even with ample prep, Phil’s cock was still longer and thicker that any amount of fingering. Dan relaxed soon enough, and Phil began to move. Slowly pushing in and out, the pair moved together, meeting in the middle with each thrust.

“Harder, Phil!” Dan exclaimed, needing the sharp pain to enhance the pleasure.

Phil drove deeper still, moving Dan’s knee to rest on his shoulder. Phil pulled out almost to the tip and thrust forward, targeting Dan’s prostate with deadly accuracy.

Dan screamed. “Right there, Phil” he moaned at the change in angle, his words of encouragement turning to incoherent babble, telling his boyfriend just how good he felt inside of him. Phil pulled out and drove back in again, each time hitting right on Dan’s prostate. Dan could feel the orgasm rising in his stomach. He wouldn’t last long.

After a couple strokes, “I’m close” Phil grunted as he fucked back into Dan.

“Thank fuck” Dan moaned, desperate for releasee, but determined to let Phil finish first. Phil hit Dan’s prostate a couple times before releasing inside of him with a moan. Feeling the hot cum explode inside of him, Dan was unable to hold any longer. He screamed as he came all over the pair’s stomachs. Dan fell back, breathing hard. He barely registered Phil pulling out before collapsing on top of him. Normally, he would have complained, but as someone who just got fucked out of his mind, he didn’t find it in him to care.

After staying like that for a solid while, Phil spoke up. “We should probably clean ourselves off.”

Dan groaned, reluctant of leave their sweaty, warm position. Ultimately, Phil was right (for once), so Dan pushed himself up and allowed Phil to drag him into the bathroom to take a shower.

Soon thereafter, they both collapsed on the bed, fully clean and ready for bed. Phil instantly brought his knees up to the backs of Dan’s, wrapping his arm around his waist and pressing his chest into Dan’s back. Dan pushed back into the embrace, enjoying the added warmth.

“We should do that more often” Phil mumbled into Dan’s hair.

“We most definitely should” Dan agreed. Smiling, he let the drowsiness overtake him and fell asleep, content in his soulmate’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @evankail for the inspiration TikTok
> 
> [Say hi on Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/inchresting-ideas)


End file.
